


Date Night

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [203]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Keeping the date night on track





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



"You can't tell me you approve of your ex-husband's actions." Sterling's face couldn't seem to decide between incredulous and severe.

Maggie laughed lightly and tugged on the arm he was holding toward their table. She leaned close as she did. "You like it yourself." He'd always liked a good opponent, just like Nathan had.

He didn't come up with a reply before they were seated and Maggie was giving him a somewhat reproachful look as she unfolded her menu. "But why are we talking about Nathan on a date?"

"Ah. We're not." They talked about art then, life, each other.


End file.
